peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuck
Fuck is an American indie rock band, formed in Oakland, California in 1993. The band consists of Timothy Prudhomme, Geoff Soule, Kyle Statham, and Theodore Ellison. The members met while stuck in a police holding cell over the weekend, and wrote a few songs while in jail. They released a self-titled cassette called Fuck, and a single, MonkeyBeautyShotgun on their own imprint, Rhesus Records, in 1994. (The songs from the cassette would eventually find their way onto later releases). They released their second full-length album Pretty...Slow in 1996. The album was ultimately released on three different labels. Their third album, Baby Loves a Funny Bunny, was also released in 1996. The band then signed to Matador Records, who released the albums Pardon My French in 1997 and Conduct in 1998. According to Timothy Prudhomme, the band were told by a Matador marketing director that they needed to change the name of the band. They refused to give in. After Conduct, the band left Matador and drifted between labels. In 2001, they released two albums on two different labels: Cupid's Cactus was released on Steve Shelley's independent label, Smells Like Records, and Gold Bricks was released on Homesleep Records in 2001. Those Are Not My Bongos was released in 2003 on both Homesleep and Future Farmer Records; the latter rereleased Gold Bricks in the U.S. in 2004. To date, Fuck has performed over 400 live shows and recorded on nine different labels. Prudhomme currently lives in Memphis and the rest of the band lives in the San Francisco Bay Area. The band website reports that new material was recorded in January 2007 but it remains unreleased. In November 2008, the band participated with other similarly named bands, including Holy Fuck, Fucked Up and Fuck Buttons in the Festival of the Fuck Bands music festival in the village of Fucking, Austria. Links To Peel Peel discovered the band in the late 90's when the group released their debut album. In the early days he pronounced their name as 'feck' to avoid using the swear word. In later years, BBC Radio One had a more relaxed policy towards airing 'bad language' on the radio, which allowed Peel to use their proper name. John commented on this development on 17 July 2003: "Amazing being able to say the name of the band on the radio these days because when Radio One started back in 1967, you weren't even allowed to use any words that started with the letter F, you know, just to be on the safe side." The band recorded three sessions for Peel's show and also covered the Rolling Stones 'Like A Rainbow' for the John Peel's 60th Birthday Album in 1999. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1997-06-01. Broadcast: 25 June 1997. Repeated: None. No known commercial release. * Shotgun Hours / lil Hilda / Serpent / To My Girl / Thoroughfare 2. Recorded: 1998-08-11. Broadcast: 30 September 1998. Repeated: None. No known commercial release. * Dieses Jahr / Whistlers Dream Date / Don't You Fret / Flapper / Panties Off / For Lori 3. Recorded: 2003-12-03. Broadcast: 07 January 2004. Repeated: None. No known commercial release. * George W Hitler / No One Like You / 91 Dodge Van / Guess What / Prone To Disease / Space Probe Other Shows Played ;1996 *07 December 1996: Ballet High (CD - Baby Loves A Funny Bunny) Walt ;1997 *12 January 1997: Loosened Mind? (CD – Baby Loves A Funny Bunny) Walt Records *11 March 1997: Situation (7 inch – Cool Beans! #6 The Drinking And Driving Issue) Cool Beans! *03 July 1997: Bestest Friend (CD - Pardon My French) Matador *15 July 1997: Li'l Hilda (album - Pardon My French) Matador *Peel Mid to Late 1997: To My Girl (session) ;1998 *13 August 1998: My Melting Snowman (LP - Conduct) Matador * 18 August 1998: Drinking Artist (LP - Conduct) Matador * 25 August 1998: Straddle (LP - Conduct) Matador *02 September 1998: Italy (CD - Conduct) Matador *03 September 1998: My Melting Snowman (CD - Conduct) Matador * 29 September 1998: Laundry Shop (LP – Conduct) Matador ;1999 *29 September 1999: Like A Rainbow (CD – John Peel's Birthday CD) white label ;2001 * 20 March 2001: Someday Aisle (CD - Cupid's Cactus) Smells Like *22 March 2001: Panties Off (CD - Cupid's Cactus) Smells Like *05 April 2001: San Jacinto (LP - Cupid's Cactus) Smells Like ;2003 *02 July 2003: Hideout (EP - Singles Club) Homesleep *17 July 2003: Hideout (single) Homesleep ;2004 *05 February 2004: Firing Squad (LP - Those Are Not My Bongos) Homesleep *26 February 2004: No Longer Whistler's Dream Date (Album: Those Are Not My Bongos) Homesleep External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists